justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheChibiKing/Rating every song on Billboard's 2018 Year-End Hot 100!
Hello everyone! Since I still want to ride the "talking about music at the end of the year" trend train, I decided to import another idea I found on the Internet, which consists of rating every song on Billboard's YE list for 2018, as well as making my own Worst and Best lists. This time, credits go to Cicabeot1. I recommend to watch her videos! (She was born male but she identifies herself as female) The rating system works like this: * 5 = great * 4 = good * 3 = average * 2 = mediocre * 1 = bad * 0 = awful Also, the symbol (*) indicates a leftover from the 2017 YE list (e.g. Havana, Rockstar). Songs that fall into this category will not be eligible for my lists; songs from 2017 that only made it into the 2018 YE lst (e.g. New Rules, No Limit), instead, are eligible. Without further ado, let's start! Ratings I'm not going to talk about how terrible 2018 was for the charts because we all know that at this point. The only thing I want to say is... * Eat 1 marshmallow every time you see a score of 2, 1 or 0! * Eat 2 marshmallows every time you see a joke! * Eat 5 marshmallows every time you see Drake! Worst #6ix9ine ft. Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz - FEFE #XXXTENTACION - Changes #XXXTENTACION - SAD! #XXXTENTACION - Moonlight #6ix9ine - GUMMO #Lil D***y ft. Chris Brown - Freaky Friday #Post Malone - I Fall Apart #Marshmello ft. Anne-Marie - Friends #Juice WRLD - Lucid Dreams #Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B - Girls Like You Dishonorable Mentions (11-20) *Nio García, Darell and Casper Mágico ft. Bad Bunny, Nicky Jam and Ozuna - Te Boté (Remix) *Drake - I'm Upset *Maroon 5- Wait *Tyga ft. Offset - Taste *Lil Pump - Gucci Gang *YoungBoy Never Broke Again - Outside Today *DJ Khaled ft. Justin Bieber, Quavo and Chance The Rapper - No Brainer *Nicky Jam ft. J Balvin - X'' *Bebe Rexha ft. Florida Georgia Line - ''Meant To Be *Camila Cabello - Never Be The Same Best #Shawn Mendes - In My Blood #Thomas Rhett - Marry Me #Ariana Grande - No Tears Left To Cry #Childish Gambino - This is America #Calvin Harris ft. Dua Lipa - One Kiss #Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B - Finesse (Remix) #The Weeknd ft. Kendrick Lamar - Pray For Me #N.E.R.D. ft. Rihanna - Lemon #Dua Lipa - IDGA* #Taylor Swift - Delicate Honorable Mentions (11-20) *Khalid ft. Normani - Love Lies *Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA - All The Stars *Marshmello ft. Selena Gomez - Wolves *Ella Mai - Boo'd Up *Dua Lipa - New Rules *Cardi B ft. Bad Bunny and J Balvin - I Like It *Imagine Dragons - Whatever It Takes *Drake - Nice For What *Miguel ft. Travis Scott - Sky Walker *Brett Young - Mercy Category:Blog posts